


Boy, you're running in my mind

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn sees a runner on the school field who gives him another good reason for skiping art class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy, you're running in my mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was first wrote in french so, sorry if there is any mistakes. Hope you'll enjoy!

I had this habit of skipping the last period on tuesdays and thursdays. This was art period and the teacher just loved me and she didn’t mind whether or not I attended her classes. I gave her what she wanted on time, I’m not the kind to brag but, I managed to impress her every time. If she wanted to scold me for my frequent absences, she forgot everything the moment she put an eye on my work that I use to found so simple but that she loves every damn time. I had chosen the art program because I just love to draw and paint but honestly, the classes weren’t up to my expectations and I was getting bored to death. After dropping my books in my locker and grabbed my Ipod, I put a cigarette behind my ear and checked for my lighter in my pocket. Tuesday, the principal caught me as I was smoking in my usual spot behind the huge stone sign in front of the school. I was watching the cars go by and I was also listening to music as usual and he saw me. All I got was a warning and since I never really had problems with him or anybody in this school, he didn’t call my parents,only asking me to return to class without grumbling. I tried to find a place where I would be quiet, and I decided to go to the back of the school where the football field was. The sun was shining high in the sky and despite the autumn quietly creeping is way into summer, the wather was still very nice and warm. All I wanted was to lie down in the stands and enjoy some music. There were several people on the field, surely those of the sports program and I hesitated a moment before climbing into the stands, fearing that the teacher does notice me and warn the principal again but, I just couldn’t see him anywhere. There was those students who were running around the field and I wondered if it was useful. They looked like a herd of animals… As I climbed to the top of the bleachers, trapping my cigarette between my lips, I noticed they were not quite a herd, in fact, one of them was at the front, running faster than the others. He seemed to notice my presence as he glanced to the left significantly slowing his speed and I could see the rest of the “herd” catch up. He shook his head, almost imperceptibly, before accelerating again, fixing his eyes right in front of him. His hair was a beautiful light brown and a bit curly because of the sweat that made them stick against his forehead. His eyebrows were furrowed in concentration or effort and his cheeks were a pretty shade of pink. I smoked while watching him run and I smiled because every time he passed me, I could see him shot a quick look in my direction. I was impressed because, compared to the others, it didn’t seem out of breath, he continued to run as if it were the most natural thing in the world to him. I threw my cigarette as he passed once more in front of me and I thought I saw a real smile on his lips but I decided to ignore my own urge to smile and the kind of tickle that wanted to spread inside of me. I lay down on my back in the stands, trying to concentrate on the music in my ears and the rays of sun slowly warming my skin.

It was cold all of sudden and dark as if a cloud had passed over the sun. In my ears was now playing a different song and I realized that I had fallen asleep a few minutes. I opened one eye, then the other to realize what I thought was a cloud was someone’s face looking at me. I couldn’t see who it was because he stood right in front of the sun but I recognize loops of hair and broad shoulders. I lifted myself painfully, rubbing at my neck because the cold metal bleachers of the football field was far from the best places to take a nap. As if he was reading my thoughts Forest Gump here now decided to speak to me :

\- Not the best place to make a power nap huh?

I watched, frowning firstly because he had the most beautiful voice I’ve ever heard but also because he said exactly what had just crossed my mind .Beside having body to damn for, his smile was downright irresistible and he seemed to be telepathic or something like that. Maybe the look on my face was a little bit weird because his smile soon faded and he mumbled an apology, that the last period was over and he didn’t want for me to be late or having problems so that’s kind of why he came to wake me up. He finished his monologue and was now furiously biting his lower lip as his face was dangerously red. I tell myself that I had to say something before he ruins for good his wonderful lips.

\- Hey stop … It’s okay! Thank you for waking me! I’m just still a little confused after a nap that’s all …. I’m Zayn by the way!

\- Liam! the other boy said, then he smiled again.

He shook my hand in his and seemed to hesitate a moment and then he finally goes down to the bottom of the bleachers where he turned to me and with a little awkard wave of his hand, he left .

***

When the bell finally rang Tuesday afternoon, announcing the start of the last period, I lingered at my locker a little more than usual. I tried in vain to forget that I only had one wish, run to the stands behind the school to settle there like I did last week. I knew too well that the group of arts and music rarely mingled with those of the sports program but I couldn’t understand how I managed to miss Liam since the beginning of the school year. I put my leather jacket on my shoulders and I slipped a cigarette behind my ear, as always. This time, rather than my iPod, I brought a book. I didn’t want to all sleep like the last time and I thought that behind my novel, I could watch Liam run without being noticed. I sat at the top like the previous week but, when I tried to ignore the runners on the field, Liam was at the head of the herd (I must stop using that word …) and he waved at me, smiling so hard I couldn’t see his eyes from where I was standing. The others threw me strange looks because of Liam cheerfulness and I couldn’t help but respond with a bright smile too. I shook my head to clear my toughts before lighting my cigarette and try to calm the beatings of my heart. I had indeed opened my novel, but it rested on my lap and it’s been a while that I have looked down at it. In the distance, I heard the bell announcing the end of the day and I frowned, thinking that I spent the entire period watching him run… That’s it! He would take me for a weirdo that follows him everywhere! I am a stalker… Oh god… While I was trying to find a way to sneak out without being noticed, he looked at me and gave me a sign that seemed to mean “wait for me a minute.” He took his bag on the left side of the field and he finally walked to the stands in his bright red shorts and a black t-shirt that perfectly fit the curve of his broad shoulders. He had a towel around his neck with which he wiped his forehead and he sit beside me. He was a little short of breath (so do I but he didn’t seem to notice) and he gave me a loopside smile.

\- Hey!

I didn’t understand how someone could smile so much. I had never met anyone who smiled as much as Liam did and his smile was so sincere that it was sometimes disconcerting. I was lost in my toughts (and his bright smile) when I realized that I should probably say something but he speaks again :

\- You don’t have class at the last period Zayn?

\- No! Well … Yes, I do. Tuesday and thursday are art class but I skip them most of the time. It’s a bit boring to be honest.

\- I should have known you were in arts…   
He muttered as he put his hand on my forearm full of tattoos. He removed it far too early, as if he regretted his actions. I wanted to take his hand in mine, but I clung to my book while he carefully folded up his towel before putting it back in his bag. Then, he began to tell me about his life like it was the most natural thing in the world to do. He spoke about his sisters and his parents, how he loved to run, he even did a little of boxing class when he was younger, how he loved movies and music and that he sang a little. This last confession made him blush and when I told him that he probably had a very nice voice, the color of his cheeks suddenly made competition to the bright red shorts he was wearing. Then, I told him about my sisters too and also abourt the rest of my family, about the art program and why I was so bored with it. I also told him about my tattoos that seemed fascinating to him. I don’t know how long we were here in the stands to tell each other about our lives but suddenly, I saw Liam shivering and he pressed his arms around his waist, trying to warm him up a little. I took off my leather jacket before passing it on his shoulders and even though it was a little bit small for him, I liked the look it gave him. He winced before looking up at me:

\- I must looked ridiculous …

\- No. Not at all.

Oh oh. The creepy weirdo was back. I spoke like I wanted to tear all his clothes and press his body against the cold metal bleachers then kiss him until the sun rises. Well, it might be what I wanted but I don’t have to tell him right away right? It was only the second time that were speaking.., I saw him swallow hard like he read my mind again and he rummaged in his bag for a moment and then he stand up. I grabbed my things and I followed him to the bottom of the bleachers and without a word we headed to the school parking lot. His hand brushed against mine once, then twice and I finally decide to take it in mine, to intertwine my fingers with his and when I looked over at him, his eyes were wide with surprise, but he smiled at me (again) and he squeezed my hand a little harder, as if to make me understand that he was okay with it despite his silence. As we approached a car at the bottom of the parking lot, a green car full of rust, he slowed the pace and finally leaned on it without letting go of my hand. He seemed to realize he was still wearing my jacket because suddenly he tried to remove it and give it back to me but I stopped him, placing my palm against his chest and… Oh! Hello muscles! I slid my hands under the collar of his jacket (my jacket) and laugh, pulling at the collar, giving him a bit of a John Travolta look. He raised his eyes and grabbed my hand to stop me from making a fool out of him but with his touch against my skin, my laughter soon faded. Then he let go of my hand to put it on my hips. His eyes quickly made the trip from my eyes to my lips and my arms found their way around his neck. I closed the distance and lightly, I put my lips against his. It didn’t matter if I only saw him twice, I was fascinated by Liam and I wanted to taste that famous smile that never leaves his face. One of his hands slipped under my sweater to rest in the small of my back and he pushed my body a little harder against his. I finally stepped back after a few moments, we were both short of breath but we were smiling. He looked at me with bright eyes and his mouth already beautiful was a slightly darker shade that fits so well with the pink of his cheeks. He stood up taking a step away from the car and forcing me to walk a few steps backward too. He pulled my jacket of his shoulder and put it back on mines. He took my face in his hands and pecked a few more kisses on my lips before climbing behind the wheel of his car. He started the engine and then lowered his window before handing me one of his hands that I grabbed immediately. He whispered goodbye and, after putting his window back up, he left the parking lot leaving me standing there, a silly grin on my face. I plunged my hands into the pockets of my jacket and I found a little piece of paper on which was scrawled a phone number and at the back of it, was only a few words.

Because I don’t think I can wait ‘til thursday! xx L.


End file.
